Bunny love
by firey-lotus chicka
Summary: Meet bani. she is my oc . And since you people didn't vote, I chose for you guys. READ IT CAUSE I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!
1. Chapter 1

**ELLO GOUVNA! ITS ONE OF THOSE SUGAR NIGHTS VER HERE. YOU KNOW THE ONES WHERE YOU HAVE TOO MUCH SUGAR, GET HYPER, THEN HAVE A SUGAR HEADACHE IN TH MORNIN'? I BETTER KEEP THE ASPRIN . THIS IS MY OC x WHOEVER YOU CHOOSE.**

***GAARA WALKS IN ROOM* **

***I PULL OUT PILLOW CANON* WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**GAARA: I WANT TO SEE WHO YOU ARE GONNA PAIR ME UP WITH.**

**WHO SAID IT WAS GONNA BE YOU, ARAIGUMA!**

**GARRA: THAT'S COLD**

**YEAH SO ARE YOU. NOW DO THE FLIPPING DISCLAIMER *GETS PILLOW CANON READY***

**GAARA: FIREY LOTUS CHIKA DOES NOT OWN ME OR THE OTHER NARUTO CHARACTERS. SHE IS JUST MY BROTHERS FANGIRL.**

***BLUSHES * AM NOT, ARAIGUMA!**

It was a peaceful day, butterflies, roses, and apple trees. Except at narutos house, where one of his newest friends was staying. "GIVE ME MY RAMEN, WOMAN! ," naruto shouted at his friend, bani, as she had stolen the last ramen cup. She symbolized her name well, as she hopped around the room with long model legs. Soon he had grabbed her legs, tripping her. They wrestled. Soon she flipped him over her shoulder, straddling him. He blushed as she smirked in victory.

Even though he knew she thought of him as just friends, he had a HUGE crush on her. She was as cute as her name let on. She had chocolate brown hair with stunning dark green eyes. She was quiet like hinata, but hyper and determined like naruto. She was more stubborn than a donkey and as powerful as a lion. Her attacks were mostly taijutsu. But she could control darkness. She had a body the rest of konohas women would kill for and long, shapely legs. And her skin was perfectly tan and silky smoth. She smelled of morning glories and roses.

She worked at ino's flower shop. She wasn't afraid to help ino with her appearance. And all the boys in konoha were thankful for that. Every konoha man wanted her for himself. They would glare at whatever man would talk to her. She got off of him and threw him the ramen cup. She heard a knock on the door and fixed herself. She wlked over to the door and opened it. Everybody's favorite redhead stood there, his siblings by his side. Bani bowed in respect. Her fathers side of the family was from suna. She nodded for them to come in. when they did so, she ringed a bell in a tune. "hey gaara, how is it going?," naruto said, coming out with his now cooked noodles. Him and Bani set up a system where she rung a specific tune for a specific person.

She didn't talk cause she didn't like her voice. Naruto was the only person to hear her talk. He though she had a sweet voice. He loved that on some nights, she sung a special song that could ones who have insomnia to sleep. And she could too. Gaara would hear her and fall asleep on the roof. Even gaara wanted the darkness controlling bunny. He would defend her no matter what. Temari would constantly invite bani to dinner and make her sit next gaara, knowing the HUGE crush he had on her. Kankuro would tease them constantly, just the be falling to the floor, grimacing from the pain in his groin.

But even kankuro had to admit, she looked hot tonight. She had on a tight white t-shirt and green short shorts. Her waist long brown hair was in a loose ponytail and her bangs were covering one of her eyes. She wore knee stockings. They sat in the living room. Bani had settled herself in narutos lap, which earned her a blush from naruto and a glare from gaara. She grabbed the cup from narutos hand and ran into a room. " WOMAN, I AM GONNA KILL YOU! BELIEVE IT!" he yelled. She soon finished it all and threw the cup at naruto. She walked into the living, getting tackled from behind by naruto. They wrestled playfully with the siblings watching them. Gaara glared.

_They seem closer then I thought. _Gaara thought

" so what are you guys here for " naruto groaned out, having being flipped over bani's shoulder. She helped him up and sat next to gaara with a pen. He blushed as she pulled off the socks and started tattooing her long milky legs. Kankuro even stared at bani's legs, then saw a glaring gaara. Then temari decided to talk. " we just wanted to see if you guys wanted some dinner", she said. Bani smiled and nodded, patting her stomach. "that means shes hungry. I am too.", naruto explained.

Bani got up to change, holding up five fingers to show she would be ready in five minutes. Naruto jumped in her way. " your still gonna pay for those noodles," he said menacingly. Bani, although playful, was always true to her word. She kicked him in the groin and left to their room.

"now he knows how it feels." Kankuro muttered. After 3 and a half minutes, naruto slowly sat on a chair, wincing in pain. Bani came out in baggy jeans with an unzipped hoodie showing a thin too-tight mesh shirt with fishnets under it. The sleeves of the hoodie were pushed up. Her hair stayed the same way it was before.

They were halfway to the restraunt when they ran into sasuke. He was a pink when he saw Bani. He just wanted to steal her and push her against his wall and kiss her, please her. He had attempted this, but she flipped him over her damn shoulder. Damn she was strong. And that's what he needed to help rebuild the uchiha clan.

" hey sasuke-teme" naruto greeted. Bani just smiled and nodded. She looked at naruto and tapped him on the shoulder twice. He turned to her and she whispered in her ear. It ticked gaara and sasuke that she wouldn't talk to them."Do I have to?," He complained. She pouted. _That pout is so damn sexy _three of the four boys in the scene thought. " fine." Naruto said, turning his back to her. She smiled and jumped on his back in a piggy back ride. " Bani, what have you been eating?" he groaned. She giggled a sweet sounding giggle and smacked him in the back of the head.

"hey leave the hyperness for bed," naruto smirked pervertedly. The other two boys eyes widened and glared. "just messing with ya guys" naruto said, much to the boys relief. Bani rolled her eyes ad flipped off naruto in front of his face. He threw her off his back and she hit the ground .just as sasuke was going to punch naruto for doing that, Bani gave naruto a punch that would give sakura AND tsunade a run for their money.

She finally decided to speak after all the time she kept quiet. "can we eat know?", though it was only 4 words, that only had them wanting more. Her voice sounded like bells in the wind. _If only I could get those lips to say my name. _sauske thought.

**LIKE IT? VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO GET MY LOVELY OC. NARUTO, SASUKE, OR GAARA. VOTE NOW. **


	2. tHe gARdEn

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I LOVE THIS HOLIDAY. Don't ask why, I just do. *deep breath* and this is all after eating a campfire blast. Now last time on bunny love, I introduced Bani and since you guys won't vote, I will choose for you.**

***three contestants walk in ***

**Hello boys**

**Sauske&Gaara: Hn **

**Naruto: whats up dattlebayo **

**So heres how its gonna happen, I will bring out Bani and she will ask a 3 questions. Whoever answers the most questions wins the contest for the love that I will write at the end. Got it**

**Sasuke&Gaara: Hn **

**Naruto: got it!**

**You know, sasuke and gaara make a good couple. Ideas…**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**Gaara: *glares***

**OK! Bani you can come out! *smokescreen* *bani appears, contestants drool***

**Bani: Heres my first question: What is my favorite color? **

**Gaara: green **

**1 point to sandman **

**Bani: What side of my family is from the wave country?**

**Naruto: Moms**

**1 point for Dattlebayo**

**Naruto: get ready for our big scene, Bani!  
Bani : *rolls eyes* *grins* ok now What element am I, speaking astromicly? **

**Naruto, Sauske, Gaara: erm….. uh…I don't know**

**Bani: hint, I am a Taurus. **

**Gaara: *smirk* Earth**

***ballons and confetti time* GARRA WINS! PAY UP BANI! *GETS HANDED 100 DOLLAR BILL***

**Now that that bore fest is over, now to continue with the story.**

**Sasuke, since you didn't score a single point, do the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: Hn… Chicka over here does not own me or the naruto characters. Though she does want to own kankuro.**

***super duper blush* WATCH IT EMO!**

"fine ," Gaara said, a little amusment in his voice. Her voice was better than her singing. While her singing was better than anyones on earth, her voice rivaled a goddesses . Along with her looks, she was probably a goddess herself. She seemed perfect in everyway. _But there is one problem _Gaara thought_ Her barrier._ It was true. If anyone but naruto asked about her past, She would near kill them. One time Gaara walked in on Bani crying on naruto shoulder. He had thought he had hurt her, but then he saw how close their faces were and had a possible motive to kill.

…

**Gaara: CUT!**

**WHAT IS IT!**

**Gaara: *glares at naruto* NARUTO! *sand comes from behind* **

**Naruto: OH CRAP!**

**Bani: * death glare at gaara* drop it Gaara.**

**Gaara: *gulp* ok Bani**

**Naruto: man gaara, shes scarier than you!**

**Don't you just love it? BWAHAHAHAHAAAA! :D**

….

Naruto had saw Garras 'thinking face' and knew what he was thinking. About a week ago, Naruto had remembered that it was 2 months since he had found a homeless bani and took her to konoha. There she became an official chunin within a month. He had asked her about her past, knowing that she could trust him. She told him about her life. How she was abandoned at 4 years old. How she was working her whole life. How she had been worn down to the bone. She was crying into his shoulder. She cuddled up in his chest. He had lifted her face to gaze in those sorrowful green eyes. Just then Gaara had walked in, looking furious.

It was clear that nearly everybody loved the green eyed newcomer, but Gaara was gonna fight until he had bani. When they finished, Naruto had said it was time for bed, but bani pouted and linked her arm in kankuros, who was now under the heat of the glare he was getting from gaara. Naruto knew what this meant and said "ok, you can show it to them for a while, but return before midnight." Bani grinned brightly and grabbed gaaras hand and pulled them away. Temari smirked when she saw her youngest brothers blush. _Well that gives me a special mission, _she thought as she smirked wider _this is gonna be fun! I am gonna have a sister in law! _They let bani show the way and she led them to a beautiful garden. "wow, I didn't see this here," Kankuro said in awe. She said while watering a blueberry bush, "I grow everything I can get from the other lands. I show all my friends when I know I can trust them."She explained, sitting at a few mats and chairs at the corner next to the dull outline of the fountain, for night time had come.

Noticing this, she did a few hand signs and muttered "yami no sakugen no jutsu" and the whole place lit up. Temari headed toward the fruit trees and bushes. Kankuro headed toward the carnivorous plants. What caught Gaaras eyes was what was in the golden planting pot, a desert that also looked like a wave country rose rose bush. It had a good dozen of roses with it. Bani followed his gaze toward the bush and said " I planted those with the last thing I had from my parents, their experimental seeds."she said sounding as if she were gonna cry. Gaara couldn't control the earge to hug her. Bani looked up in shock at the embrace, but hugged back anyway. Temari came back up the path, along with Kankuro, with a armful of assorted fruits. They gaped at the scene in front of them

"WHAT THE HELL!," Kankuro shouted. That broke the two out of their trance. They both blushed furiously at the outburst. But then bani shrugged it off. "whatever.," she replied cooly. She switched to one of the mats. Lying down, she looked at the clock. "it's 8:30,n what should we do now?," She wondered. " We could pick the fruits and clip the flowers," temari suggested. "Sure," Bani shrugged. They grabbed two baskets and headed toward the orchard, leaving the two boys. "So …..bani? Nice choice, lil bro. She is not that bad looking, either. Just watch out, everybody is after her.," Kankuro said, examining Gaara. "Yeah, whatever. ," Gaara said in his usual stotic voice, but blushing with a fire on his face.

_Meanwhile….._

"Hey Bani?," Temari said, breaking the unusually comfortable silence. "Hm? ," Replied Bani, picking elephant heart-pear hybrids. "do you so happen to like gaara? ," Temari asked, eating the apple-strawberry hybrids. "ok, first of all, he is one of my best friends, two, how are those? ," Bani replied cooly. "very good, and I think that gaara likes you. ," temari smirked while chewing. " Oh really, he doesn't seem like it. ," Bani copied temari's smirks and raised an eyebrow, heading towards the mango-banana hybrids. (man, a lot of hybrids, huh?) " man, narutos denseness has been copied." Temari laughed. Bani laughed and flipped off temari. "watch it, miss dirty hands" temari teased. _Yep, shes definitely going to be my sis in law. And I am ok with that. _Temari thought.


End file.
